Przepowiednia, czyli jak walczyć z przeznaczeniem
by akumaNakago
Summary: Jeśli najbliższej ci osobie zostanie przepowiedziana straszna przyszłość, co będziesz w stanie zrobić, aby jej zapobiec? A na ile zdadzą się twoje starania?...


**I**

Przepowiadanie przyszłości to niełatwy talent. Mówi się ludziom rzeczy, o których niekoniecznie chcą wiedzieć. I nie ma się na to żadnego wpływu. Ta świadomość nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Słodzi ją nieco fakt, że jasnowidz nie słyszy własnych słów, nie pamięta tego, co powiedział. To pomaga nie myśleć o zgrozie, którą się ujawniło.

Nie bawię się we wróżkę, jeśli nie muszę. Czasami wpadam w trans i mówię, co mi dar na język przyniesie, ale nie robię tego celowo. Zwykle. Eileen jednak nie potrafiłam odmówić. Była moją najbliższą przyjaciółką. Poza tym... cóż mogłabym jej takiego powiedzieć, co byłoby gorsze od rzeczywistości, w jakiej żyła? Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego godziła się na podobne traktowanie. Ona nie umiała mi tego wyjaśnić. Może nie chciała. Po kilku razach przestałam pytać. Przestałam ją też widywać, żeby daremnie nie szukać w jej oczach zgasłego światła. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, a ja nie potrafiłam jej pomóc. Chciałam o niej zapomnieć. Nie pozwoliła mi.

W połowie stycznia 1960 roku dostałam sową list. Eileen błagała, bym ją odwiedziła. Chciała mi kogoś przedstawić. Chciała mnie o coś poprosić. Uległam. Nadal uważałam ją za najbliższą przyjaciółkę, mimo że nasze drogi się rozeszły. Głównie przecież z mojej winy.

Warunki, w jakich mieszkała, zawsze przyprawiały mnie o rozpacz. I zgrzytanie zębami. Nie chciała jednak słyszeć o przeprowadzce - to był dom Tobiasza, a ona nie zamierzała porzucać męża. Nigdy tego nie rozumiałam. Wtedy też żyła w tej rozpadającej się ruderze, choć nie było to miejsce dobre dla dziecka. Bo Eileen urodziła synka; to jego chciała mi przedstawić. Wątłe maleństwo ginęło w kołysce, patrząc na świat czarnymi ślepkami. Nie płakało. Nigdy nie płakało.

Tobiasza nie było w domu. Miało go nie być; to był warunek, jaki postawiłam, zanim zgodziłam się odwiedzić przyjaciółkę. Podobno był w pracy; udawałam, że wierzę, choć nigdy jakoś nie wydawał mi się być mężczyzną pracującym. Tylko jego nieobecność pozwoliła Eileen na wyrażenie prośby. A i tak zrobiła to nieśmiało, jakby się bała, że odmówię.

Odmówiłam.

Nie tłumaczyłam jej, dlaczego nie chcę spełnić jej prośby - za szkolnych lat wystarczająco wiele razy o tym rozmawiałyśmy. Kiedyś rozumiała. Wtedy chyba również, co nie zmieniło faktu, że bardzo jej na tym zależało.

- Powróż Severusowi. Błagam. Chciałabym wiedzieć, że kiedyś będzie szczęśliwy.

Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy, by nie widziała żalu, jaki poczułam. Mojego żalu. Ona już przed laty swój wypaliła do szczętu. Pozostała jej pustka. Do niedawna. Teraz tę pustkę wypełniła maleńka zawartość kołyski. Dla dziecka zrobiłaby wszystko. Nagięłaby naszą przyjaźń do granic ostateczności, posunęłaby się do szantażu, przeklęłaby mnie. Miłość do synka błyskawicznie stała się jej obsesją, jedynym uczuciem, na którym mogła oprzeć dalszą egzystencję. Zrozumiałam. Nie zmusiłam jej do sięgania po środki, których potem obie byśmy żałowały. Zgodziłam się. I przypomniałam jej to, o czym najwyraźniej zapomniała:

- Eileen, pamiętaj, że ja nie mam wpływu na to, co przepowiem. Nawet jeśli Severusa czeka w życiu wielkie szczęście, dar może to zlekceważyć i wspomnieć jedynie jego śmierć. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Pokiwała głową twierdząco, miałam jednak wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście wie. Ale nie zamierzałam nalegać lub cofać słowa. To już nie był mój problem. Nie chciałam, żeby był to mój problem.

Podała mi synka. Wzięłam chłopczyka delikatnie w objęcia i zdziwiłam się, jaki był kruchy. Nigdy nie miałam do czynienia z niemowlętami, nigdy wcześniej - ani później - nie zgodziłam się wróżyć żadnemu dziecku. I nigdy nie miałam własnych. Życie nagle wydało mi się być strasznie delikatne. Biorąc pod uwagę to, w jaki sposób wiele żywotów przebiegało i się kończyło, to chyba rzeczywiście - wydawało mi się.

Patrząc na bladą twarzyczkę wprowadziłam się w trans. Nie robię tego często, co jednak nie znaczy, że nie potrafię. Przestałam widzieć, słyszeć i czuć. Dla mnie znaczy to właśnie tylko tyle: skoncentrowanie się na niczym. Dopuszczenie daru do głosu. Dla innych jest to błogosławieństwo. Albo przekleństwo.

Kiedy wróciły mi zmysły, spojrzałam w smutne oczy przyjaciółki. Najwyraźniej nie powiedziałam niczego radosnego. Bez słowa wzięła ode mnie dziecko i przytuliła je mocno, desperacko. Nie zapytałam o przepowiednię. To nie było nic, co musiałam wiedzieć. A tym bardziej nic, co wiedzieć bym pragnęła. Przez chwilę patrzyłam, jak kołysze w objęciach maleństwo, przyglądające się jej ze spokojnym namysłem. Potem wstałam i wyszłam.

Taką ją zapamiętałam. Takiego zapamiętałam jego.

**II**

Przerażenie. To poczułam najpierw. Czyste przerażenie. Które po chwili zastąpił smutek.

Nie to pragnęłam usłyszeć. Miałam się dowiedzieć, że mój synek znajdzie w życiu szczęście. Chciałam zaprzeczyć niezaprzeczalnemu. Że pomyślność nie rodzi się na kamieniu. A tym bardziej nie bywa poczęta na wulkanicznej skale ludzkiego serca. Niewykonalne.

Zawsze jednak pozostaje nadzieja. Przepowiednia odnalazła we mnie pokłady determinacji, której nigdy nie spodziewałam się mieć. Zamierzałam zrobić wszystko, by Severus uniknął pisanego mu losu.

Żałowałam swojej prośby przez minutę. Może mniej. Potem byłam zadowolona, że znam prawdę. Byłam wdzięczna sobie, że zamierzałam nie targować się, postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i uzyskać odpowiedź. Straciłam przez to przyjaciółkę. Żałuję. Ale zrobiłabym to samo jeszcze raz... jeszcze tyle razy, ile trzeba by było, by uratować Severusa. Tylko on się liczy.

Nie można ukryć, że wróżba skomplikowała mi życie. Już wcześniej nie było ono usłane różami, przez nią jednak musiałam wytężyć każdą cząstkę slytherinowego sprytu, by przeprowadzić moje dziecko bezpiecznie przez śmiertelne zagrożenie. Jakie stanowił, ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko jego ojciec. Przyznam, że nie byłam tym zdziwiona. Tobiasz nigdy nie należał do osób szczególnie przyjemnych. Jak to się stało, że go pokochałam...

Od tego dnia zaczęłam mu się sprzeciwiać. Początkowo był zaskoczony - jego potulna żonka nigdy nie zachowywała się tak głupio. Potem zdziwienie zastąpiła złość i dowiedziałam się, jak to jest, kiedy naprawdę się wścieknie. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Severus był bezpieczny. Zawsze wszystko robiłam tak, że był bezpieczny.

Kiedy skończył jedenaście i pół roku, poczułam ulgę. Hogwart, tak daleko od domu, wydawał się najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na Ziemi. Tam, w zaciszu szkolnych murów, przepowiednia nie mogła się spełnić. Tam mój syn był chroniony.

Przekonałam go, by nie wracał na święta, by pozostał z dala od nas również w czasie ferii. Nie rozumiał. Chciał spędzić te dni z rodziną, nawet wliczając w nią ojca. Nie zgodziłam się. Jego nieobecność sprawiała mi ból, darła duszę na strzępy. Ale jemu umożliwiała przetrwanie. Pozwoliłam mu wrócić dopiero na czas letnich wakacji, a i to tylko dlatego, że nie miałam innego wyboru. Dwa miesiące bronienia Severusa przed nieobliczalnymi napadami Tobiasza. Każdego roku znosiłam coraz gorzej jego ślepą agresję. A dziecko rosło, wyrosło z bycia dzieckiem, zapragnęło zostać młodzieńcem. Chciało się bronić samo. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić, uważałam to za prostą drogę ku nieszczęściu. Severus twierdzi, że jestem nadopiekuńcza, że nie pozwalam mu dorosnąć. Nie myli się. Ale, jednocześnie, nie rozumie.

Nie powiedziałam mu nigdy o wróżbie, a tym bardziej nie wyjawiłam mu jej treści. Kiedyś to zrobię. Kiedyś. Może, gdy niebezpieczeństwo minie. Może już w tym roku.

**III**

Niewiarygodne, wieszczka się pomyliła! Z jakiej ręki, na Merlina?! Przecież węże nie mają rąk!

To z tego powodu matka obawiała się wyjawić mi przepowiednię. Zbyt mocno wiązała się ona z miejscem, w którym została wygłoszona. W "domu pełnym krzyków" mieszkaliśmy na codzień. Miała powiedzieć ukochanemu synowi, że w każdej chwili może go spotkać śmierć z ręki własnego ojca? Ach, tak, bo to męża uznała za "bestię, która po części jest człowiekiem". Nie dziwiłby się jej nikt, kto znał Tobiasza Snape'a.

Czekała z przekazaniem mi słów wróżby do dnia, kiedy go zabiła. Wtedy minęło niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony i mogła mi wyjawić, czego mam się w życiu wystrzegać. Zdążyła wszystko mi opowiedzieć, zanim ją zabrali. Chciała, żebym był bezpieczny.

Wystrzegałem się. Kiedy o tym pamiętałem. Jeśli dałem się ogarnąć uczuciom, zapominałem.

Jak wtedy, gdy, triumfując, zapuściłem się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Bez wątpienia można ją określić mianem "domu pełnego krzyków", sama nazwa na to wskazuje. Ale tak bardzo chciałem dopaść Syriusza Blacka, tak bardzo chciałem pokazać Dumbledore'owi, że Remus Lupin nie jest godzien pokładanego w nim zaufania, że pogrzebałem przepowiednię pod grubą warstwą satysfakcji. Choć przecież wiedziałem, że u kresu tunelu czeka na mnie "bestia, która po części jest człowiekiem".

Ile razy można wymykać się przeznaczeniu? Matka uratowała mnie przed ojcem, James Potter uchronił przed konfrontacją ze swym zębatym przyjacielem, następnego spotkania z wilkołakiem jakby w ogóle nie było... Wszystko kiedyś się kończy. To samo miejsce. Inny czas. Inny komplet kłów. Brak rąk.

Śmierć. Jak było przepowiedziane.

_W domu pełnym krzyków_  
_napotkasz śmierć z ręki bestii,_  
_która po części będzie człowiekiem._


End file.
